never leave me
by dianna agron foreves
Summary: this takes place afterthe ep the break up. brittana began to miss each other but santana is scared about breaking up
1. missing you

**This is my first fan fiction so plse go easy on me. This takes place right after the break up. The point of view is by Brittany and Santana.**

missing you

I look down the hall of this stupid high school, to my dismay i see the one and only Santana Lopez. I half heartedly smile down a her and she smiles back. I immediately blush out of habit. Dang it, she saw me blush. I continue to walk towards her. Finally, we meet and she begans to talk about the new gee assignment. I zone out and think about the last time we were not "just" friends. It was two weeks ago in the choir room. She told me that it wasnt fair for us to be away from each other for so long and still be together. She proposed that we take a break for a couple of weeks off and see if we still want to be a couple. I'm almost at my boiling point actually, we don't talk as much and i am all alone now. I want to be back with her but I don't know if she wants "us" still.

I see Brittany put on a smile but i can tell she isn't happy. i start talking but by this point she's gone to her own bubble. i chuckle as we enter the choir room. Britt gives me this look what I know means she's confused and wants to know why I'm so jolly. We take our seats to begin todays glee club meeting. Brittany raises her hand and says she has prepared something. We all must have looked surprised cause she told us that she wanted to this for me. I knew what this was about, her wanting us to get back together. Trust me i miss Britt every day, I'm just worried that it wont work out because of how far the distance is between us. She begans to sing love story:

We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights See the party, the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know.

she starts te song and i just can't not hate myself for what ive done to Britt Britt. She looks so lonely and sad up there. finally, i notice that the song is coming to an end:

And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white

dress It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, Oh, oh Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

I start to cry... I miss her

I'm done my song and i see Santana, she looks like she's about to burst out crying and I walk over to her. She thanks me and says she has to go to the bathroom. I knew she was going to do this. You may ask why I did this to Santana, well I did it to see if she got a reaction. To see if she still cared about me. To see if she missed me...

**How did you guys like this chapture? **

**what would you guys want me to do for the next chaptures? **

**thanks for your surport.**


	2. hopless

**This capture is about them trying to figure things out relationship wise**

I love you

Its been 3 days since Britt sang the song and she has avoided me since . She will see me in the hall and will run in the opposite direction. I'm starting to realize that I can't live without Britt but I think she is fine with us being apart. I'm worried I've lost her for good and I can't get her back. Here Brittany is again right down the hall. B isn't running away, she is running towards me... I think something is wrong cause she is bawling. She gives me the biggest hug ever and I try to calm her down.

"Britt whats wrong" I ask but she can't speak through her crying. I try again.

"Britt, honey, whats wrong" this time she reply's.

"Its Ash, she is in the hospital. Santana I don't know what to do, it's all my fault." My face fall when she mentioned Ash. Ash is Britts younger sister.

"It's not your fault Britt, you would never hurt ash".

She sobs again, and backs up, " it is, I forgot to walk her to school today and she got hit by a car. see its all my fault Santana"

I think, what do I say to get her to stop crying.I hate seeing Britt cry. It breaks my heart.

* * *

I got a phone call from the hospital and it was about Ash. My little sister was hurt real bad and it was because of me. If I hadn't been so stupid then this would have never happened.

I saw Santana and I couldn't help but run crying towards always makes me feel better. after our conversation, she agreed to drive me to the hospital. I looked out the window of the car and began to think, what if he doesn't make it. what if she dies. I don't think I would make it if Ash died and I didn't have Santana as my girlfriend. I could tell Santana was staring at me.

"I know that look Britt, Ash is going to be fine. She is a trooper" I look to her but I can see her doubts about the subject.

" But what if she doesn't, what if s-she doesn't make it"

" B, I promise she will make it" I smile but it fades faster than normal.

" Pinky promise" I say as I hold out my pinky for her to link.

" I pinky promise Britt". Just as Santana says this we arrive at the hospital. It finally hits me, I now get to find out if my mistake cost Ash her life.

* * *

Ash was in critical. In the accident, her lung collapsed and she broke some of her ribs. By the time the ambulance got to the hospital, she had slipped in to a coma. Worst part isn't even that, it's that they don't know if she will ever wake up... It was a lot to take in, in such a short span time.

Britt hasn't stopped weeping since she fond out. I calm her down by rubbing her back nad telling her it will be ok but every time she almost stops sheading tears she remembers... She remembers that her small little mistake might equal something bigger then she expected.

"San" she chokes.

"Yea honey".

"You pinky promised she wouldn't be hurt".

"Britt, I promised shed make it and believe me she will"

there is a small comment that I can't hear but I leave it be.

"How can you be so sure. I'm not even that sure that lord tubbington is selling my books for drugs"

"I just know. Just like I know that glee club will win nationals this year just like last year. And that you will graduate with great grades". This made her smile since she knows that, that's what held her back last year but she promised herself that, that would not happen again.

"san, I want to thank you for everything, and...and I want to tell you that I still have feelings for you. I... I miss you san, and this has just made me realize that i need you more than ever.

"Britt I still like you it's just im don't know if with the distance we are going to last and im scared about that."

"Santana whats life without risks and gambles? I need you Santana... I love you so much and its like without you I dont know what to do."

"fine but if isn't working we take another break."

* * *

She had said yes! out of all the crappy thing that had happened she admitted that she still loved me in some way shape or form. right then i hear over the intercom in te hospital

"_losing patient in room 113, i need to room 113"_

That was Ash's room. Santana looks at me and we run down the hall to see f we can enter her room yet. then we see a sight we didn't wan to. It was Ash.


	3. crying always

**hey, im trying to update every day or two but weekends with be hard for me to update but i will d my best. ****comments are appreciated and the more the merrier! tell me if u like this capture or not and what to do to improve them or share your ideas. this capture is mainly set in Brittany's house and the hospital.**

Help

Ash, She looked horrible in her white bed. We had followed the doctors to this room were they had to do a last-minute surgery, involving her lungs and chest area. They said that she was suffocating because of her lungs being collapsed. It was originally just the left one and the right one was barely working but the right one collapsed right after the doctors got her stable.

I am here in room 307 with Santana only because my parents had to go sleep. they've been here since 3 pm yesterday and its now 6 am. Santana fell asleep over an hour ago and im just as tired but I have to be awake for when she wakes up out of her coma. Mr. shue called tis morning and said that both Santana and I were excused from school for a couple of days and that Quinn and Mercedes were taking our homework to us when they can.

_beep beep beeeeeeepppp._

no-no-no this cannot be happening, she can't die i start yelling for a doctor to help and 5 come rushing in again.

* * *

all I heard was Britt yell for a doctor and I was up in a flash. her heart had stopped and a that moment B ws in the hall so I did what I coud with what I had. I preformed CPR intel the doctors came about 25 seconds later and took over. The doctors made us leave and go out in to the hallway. Britt's parents will be here in 1 hour. B has cried for the past 30 minutes and im going to try something.

"Baby"

"y-yea san"

"I'm hungry. I want you to come to the lunch room with me"

"please san-santana let me stay, j-just incase". I knew she wanted to go bt she was scared for her sister and scared about what could happen.

" come with me, please Britt".

" ok bu-but just for 20 min-minutes". se slowly gets up with me and we began to walk to the lunchroom when she stops.

"Britt babe whats wrong?"

"nothing san, just my head hurts from all the crying"

"ill grab you some Advil when I can, ok"

"ok" and we continue to walk to the lunchroom to go eat. I finally stopped crying just long a of to eat, then the water works just started back up again. for lunch san ate italian and I ate Macdonald. All of sudden, I realized that I was slowly beginning to cry again.

"shh baby" Santana whisper at me trying to calm me down.

"sanny, I'm so stupid to have let this happen"

" B, honey, never call yourself stupid cause your one of te smartest people I know and trust me I know a lot of people".

I slowly stopped crying and gave er a small smile.

"thank you Santana"

"for what Britt?"

"for being there for me"

* * *

My parents called and asked how ash was doing. I told them and it didn't sound to good. I needed to go to the bathroom so I told B and left. The real reason, I was being strong for Britt and I needed to cry to but without B near so she wouldn't worry. As soon as I was away from Britt I started bawling. Even through Ashley wasnt my sister, I still acted like she was. And Britt and I had so many memories of us babysitting or playing or just hanging out with her that if she-she- no don't think like that Santana I say to myself. I think it time to head back to Britt and see how she is. Maybe send her home and let her spend some time with her family.

* * *

I was in the car Santana driving me to see my parents and send some of the day with them and see if they made her feel better. I look up from the window and notice that were at me house. We say goodbye and she tells me to call her when she wants to and if she needs to and they part ways for the day. as she walks up to her house she heres yelling:

"she nearly killed our little girl, she deserves it, lily, you know its true, Brittany deserves it". Her dad sounds drunk and unhappy but she doesn't care. I almost walk in when I hear my mother speak up.

" I agree and see your point of view. she deserves it". my mom sounds equally drunk " ok, go ahead its fine by me". Just then her father opens the door and grabs her hand, nearly throughing her in the process of bring her to her mother in the living room.

"Brittany" her mother starts, speech slurred," you need to be taught a lesson"

Her father then grabbed her and pinned her on the ground. he began to rapidity punch her and her mother joined in once or twice. finally, all she remembered him saying is:

"the last lesson to be taught" and he grabbed her and took her to her room. Then it all went black.

**what do u all think? what do you want me to add in the next capture? ideas welcome.**


	4. freaking out

**this capture is pretty all over the place but still yo can understand the capture. And the story is T now cause of what happened before and maybe later. enjoy. No I do not own glee but I wish I did.**

freaking out

I woke up on my bed. I immediately went dizzy. I look down and it hits me... why does my body hurt everywhere? Were are my clothes?No Then I remembered last night. My parents, no they wouldn't do that to me they-they couldnt. I thought for a bit.

"But they did" I whispered. I looked around me. My room was in tatters. The dresser was on its side and there were other different objects all over the floor. All of a I hear the phone. I check the caller ID. It was Santana. I answer of course.

"hey, babe how are you?"

"Brittany, god dame it, I thought you were hurt. Your parents are with me now at the hospital and they want to talk to you. Just give me a second, its your dad who wants to talk to you but he wants to be alone when he does. Love you Britt". My mind automatically thinks he's going to apologize about last night but he doesn't.

" Brittany. S. Peirce" he says in a rough voice " you will do as your told from now on, you will tell nobody about what happened or happens in the past , present and future about you. Understand!"

" Yes dad"

" I am not your dad. I am your father and barley that. Your lucky I don't through you out".

"ye-yes father" I choke that out.

"Good, now I am giving the phone back to Santana and that's that. We will be home in 5 hours".

"ok, I will be at home then"

"Goodbye!" and the phone was picked up bye Santana

" hey honey Ash still hasn't woken up yet but they are almost positive that she will because she is responding to the meds so its only a matter of time".

"That's good. Well, I must go and do chores and eat breakfest...bye"

"Baby you okay?"

"Yea. Bye" I said faster than normal and hung up knowing my parents would become suspicious. Now I must go and clean my room for another long night I thought and I hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Britt sounded scared but I think it was just me. Her parents were here before me and my day seemed like it wold go uphill from then on. Boy was I wrong. Right after I talked to Britt on the phone they said that Britt was unable to visit me at my house alone from now on and that she would no longer come to the hospital because of how she was unable to stop crying and having in thee terms "mental breakdowns". This was by far the most idiotic thing I have every heard of in my entire life. Then it hit me something is up with this family. They are breaking apart. No that wasnt possible this family was indestructible. I thought and then I decided that wasnt possible and began to think about school and glee cb. Anything, to distract me from Ash and Britt and everything bad that was happening in my life at the moment.

finally, visiting time was over and it was time to leave the hospital thankfully. I couldn't stand it in there. Seeing Ash Broke my heart. She was only 9, much to young to die. And yes that possibility was very much real. What I told B wasnt true. She was still in the same state as yesterday. No better or worse. I hopped in my car and drove home. My little brother, Chance, had thought that it was the perfect time to make a fort right in front of the door so i ended up waking right in to a chair.

"Holy shit" I said.

"Mommy, Santana said a bad word".

"I know baby".

"She said shit mommy". All I could See is my moms face when he said that and I knew we were both in big trouble.

"Kitchen now both of you!" I knew right then and there it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

It was 4pm and my so-called family was suppose to be here any minute. I sat down and started to look up pictures of unicorns . It was 5 now still no parents. Back to my computer. It stayed like that for another 3 hours. Finally at 8 they came home and nearly broke the door in the proses. They had been to the bar, I could tell because they were drunk again. My mother looked at me and sayed

" eat up in 20 minutesss for ssupper and then go to your room be back dowwwn for 10. There is something important that is going to happen a you neeeed to be there."

" yes mother" and I scurried off to make instant noodles.

It became 10 much to quick then she wanted and she slowly walked downstairs . At the last step saw her family. Before she realized it she felt a hand hit her plain across her face and then another one. She heard her mother laughing in the background laughing and then she heard her father say something she almost hated hearing. Almost hated.

"You are nothing to me. you are worthless to this family and ont belong here. I will give yo 1 hour pack your things and just for fun I will give you 600 dollars. I disown you. now GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND GO PACK!" I had never thought I would hear those words. I ran up stairs and went to go pack.

* * *

It was 1130 and I called Britt.

" hey baby"

"he-hello". B was crying and i needed to know why right away

"B, baby whats the matter".

" I can't tell you". Brittany was coming over to my house tonight and we would get through what ever happened together. I swear if someone called her stupid again I was peppered to go all lima heights on there ass's.

"Ok britt-britt but your going to sleep over here tonight,K?"

"thanks san"

"I will take that as a yes. I will pick you up k".

"No its ok I will walk"

" what now I am driving now".

"NNOO! don't come pick me up at the park".

"wait why the park... Britt what happened?"

"I-I go kicked out. It was because of Ash, please just come to the park and I will tell you about it then". For once in my life I was speachless

"San.."

"they-they kicked you out... I swear to od im going to go all lima heights on them and I don't care about how much trouble I get into"

"san please just come pick me up and can I sorta stay with you for just a couple of nights?"

"B you can say as long as you need. baby I love you and am coming now"

"Thank you so much san and I love you to".

**so how was it what did you guys think. Reviews wanted and apprecitated. thanks so much for your support.**


	5. staying

**Hey im back with the next capture. Britt will be staying with santana in this one. enjoy! no i do not own glee.**

staying

Its been a week since britts parents kicked her out of the house and she has been at my house. Britt, she is just so sad right now and i cant help. I have a flash back to last weeks conversation last week in my room.

_"B, I cant help if you dont tell me whats wrong, why did they kick you out?"_

_"I dont wnt to talk about it, san, you know why they did it, they- I hurt Ash and so I couldnt live there anymore". B was crying by now._

_"I belivve you but that doesnt explain why when I picked you up, you were hurt and beaten"_

_"I told you, I feel on the pavement at the park before you picked me up. San Im tired can we go to bed now?" I didnt fully believe that she fell but I didnt want her to be even more upset so I left the subject._

_" Offcourse B lets go to bed.''_

I return to reality and I new that I needed to bring the subject back up. B walked into the rom and I began to think this was the best time to bring it up.

"B, honey, what happened?"

"What do you mean san?"

"when I picked you up, what realy happened"

"S nothing went wrong"

"Thats a lie" I was yelling this now," stop lieing and tell me the god dame truth!" she started to bawl.

"I-I dont want t-to talk about it!" she said attempting to yell but being unable to because she was sobbing.

"B" my voice is calm now " you need to tell me and i pinky promise nothing is going to happen if you tell me"

"promise"

"promise"

"please dont interupt me cause I-I dont think I can repeat it. When you dropped me off at my house before I walked in I overheard my parents. They were drunk and they- they said that I should be punished for what I did. In their words I needed to be punished. I was about to walk off but my father opened the door just before and he grabbed my arm. Tight. He brought me to the living room and started" She stopped but then started to continue after a moment of silence." started to beat me. He-they both kept hitting me and and my mom kicked me. Then right before i started to blank out he told me that There was more that needed to happen to bpunish me. after that i began to blank out for a minute intell I was at my room then I woke back up when we enterd my room. He kept slpping me and then... he...he rapped me san". I was speachless. There was nothing more at that moment that I wanted to do then to go to that huse hod and beat the living crap out of tht family.

"B, Im so sorry..."she looked drained and so after the talk we went to bed

* * *

I woke up and found that san wasnt there beside me and i began to worry. I walked down staires to find san sitting with her mom and she usherd me to sit. I took a seat and waited.

"B...I have question"

"yes san what is it?"

"mom can you leave just for a couple of minutes while i talk to britt please?"  
her mom replys" off coures" and she leves the room.

"B why didnt you tell me the truth?"

"I thought you would hate me and leave me"

"baby I would never do that. Im staying right beside you through this. K"

"thanks san...I love you so much you know that right?"

"I know and the next thing I want to ask is if you wanted to live her with me and my family?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Finally, I understood.

"Are you sure and I would love to. I cant thanks you an off"

"Yes im sure and you can thanks me by giving me a kiss". I leaned over and gave her a kiss.

**I know it isnt long but I still enjoy this capture. pse send reviews i love knowing what to improve on for this story. thanks to all my suport peoples :p**


	6. broken

**hey this capture is just Brittany talking not Santana nd next capture vice versa! :) . Plse review I need more ideas and I needz to know what to improve on. Thanks and enjoy!**

Broken

The sun was shining through Santana window...wait its our window I guess now. I am happy to be living here now even if it's just been one night. Santana wakes up.

"Britt, baby, turn off the light please".

"san its 10 in the morning and its saturday to "

"what then why are we up so early. time to go back to bed!" Before I could reply she had already fallen back to sleep. classic Santana. I wrote a note saying that I was going to visit my sister and that I would be back later tonight. I grabbed 10$ for the bus there and back and if I wanted an ice cream too. Soon, I was dressed, deciding on blue skinny jeans and a Bluenotes T. Fashionable yet comfy.

Just as I'm walking out the door, Santana's mom bumps in to me.

"Brittany, honey, sorry I didn't see you there. How did you sleep?"

"Great thanks for asking"

"Did Santana ask you if you wanted to stay here?"

"Yes she did and I would love to as long as I'm not in the way"

"Not a problem for us as long as you want to"

"well, I'm off to see my sister so I must go"

''goodbye and have a nice day". and the front door closes. I began to wonder if she knows why I'm living with her and her family or not. I told Santana not to tell anyone so I guess she just assumes its because were dating. wait, if I'm living with Santana that must mean she isn't going to college anymore unless she is but isn't going for a bit because of me. I'll ask her when I go to her house.

I hope on the bus and sit down. All of a sudden, I realize everyone on the bus is starring at me. What the hell is everyone's problem. To avoid the staring I look at the newspaper beside me and put the it in front of my face. covering my eyes. The I realize what the front page says.

_Brittany. is a 18-year-old at mckinly high school. seen here with her sister Ashley Peirce. Ashley was hit by a car last Wednesday and is now in critacle. Parents David and Lily say that Brittany is the reason Ashley is in the hospital and are seriously considering suing her. In their words "Brittany has cost our family tons of money that we cannot afford and has seriously injured her only sister"._

I looked away and wiped away a small tear. Finally, after what seemed like hours my bus stop came into view. I swiftly step out of the bus and run to the hospital. Ash, I havent seen her in a couple of days. I reach the front desk and ask if they have changed her room. To my surprise they did it was no In the area of recovery! room 111. I race to the room and walk in to see her awake! But to my demise, I see my parents.

"what are-". they stop in mid-sentence "um Hello dear". They obviously havent told Ash yet.

"Not much, Can I speak to Ash alone?"

"Sure dear, just make sure you arnt alone for to long" said her ex-mother. And with that they left her alone with her sister.

"hey Ash how are you?" As soon as I finish I began to sob.

"Shh, Britt, it wasnt your fault. I should have waited at home or something"

"no-no I was stupied and forgot and try telling that to mom and dad"

" Wait what about mom and dad? What happened Britt?"

"I-" right then I was cut off. My parents had entered the room.

"Brittany honey its time to go and we must talk to you first outside. Say goodbye to your sister"

"Bye Ash" I said and walked into the hall, quickly followed by my ex-parents.

"What the hell are you doing here" her father spat

" I'm here to make sure Ash is ok and is going to be fine"

"Why come at all. you are just going to do going to ruin our flipping lives even more than you already have. You going to hurt our only child and we disown you." her father said

just then her mother chimed in "Brittany s Peirce, we are planning to sue you and frankly, I forbid you to see your sister and this family ever again!" And with that they went back to join their _only daughter. _She was no longer a pierce she was just Brittany and not to mention she wasnt even allowed to see her sister anymore.

I ran to the bus as quick as I could and just stared out the window. I felt numb. Like my heart had been burned and then frozen. sooner than I noticed, I had arrived at the Lopez street. As quick as I could I run down the street and into Santana's room. were I found out that Santana wasnt there. I just sat there, on her bed for a moment and then I began to sob.

Then, the door opened to revile Santana. She quickly ran over and pulled me into a big hug

"Shh baby, Its going to be okay. Shh"

"It's just, I-I feel so broken. I don't want to talk about. please just-just don't ask"

"I wont now babe, not right now, ok"

"thank you"

**hey thanks for you guys support but plse I need new ideas before I run out. thanks**


	7. stop it

**hey guys this is told by Santana. enjoy! In this ep kerofski is at McKinley high, and he isn't out of the closet so pretty much it is a mash-up of season 2 and season three and season 4. some fowl language**

Stop it

I was frozen, literally. Did that dick just slushy me. And not just me, my baby Britt two. What the hell was his problem.

"What the hell is your problem David." I yelled while I cleaned my eyes.

" Nothing, why you ask" he yelled back with a sly smirk on his dame little. I stop myself and realize that thinking that wouldn't do anything.

"Because if you havent noticed, even if I just got slushied I can still go all lima heights on your ass"

"Is that so." He turned to his friends." I think that she wants some more and since I don't hit girl even though she isn't really one, she gets another slushy"

"As intimidating as that is, I still have something you don't." He looks at me and then thinks.

"And what is that" I think and then realize the one thing I know about him and nobody else does. Well beside, Kurt and Blaine.

"The truth about you and how you're a little to happy for most" His eyes get big and then tells his football guys to follow him to bully some other kid. I turn to my right to find that Brittany wasnt there yet and I realize that my ordeal with kerofski was more than 5 min long and that she had most likely gone to the washroom to clean up. As I start to walk to the bathroom I hear someone screaming and walk into the choir room.

It was Quinn and him. Him was her new boyfriend she meet at Yale. He was the worst one she had ever dated and that was something cause she dated finn the whale. It seemed like Quinn mad at him for cheating on her. From the info I picked up he cheated on her in a one night stand.

"why the hell did you cheat on me babe? I thought you loved me!"

"I do...I-I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing please,please forgive me it will never happen again." I had, had an off so I walked in and even though it wasnt my business, I didn't want this dick pushing my bestie into forgiving him for cheating.

"Hey, Buddy, nice hair make it for Dicks like you to? You don't really think my quinny is going to forgive you for being a jack ass"

"screw off Santana, this conversation isn't meant for you so go piss some other person off will you." I look to Quinn and realize she is fuming so I leave with this.

"Fine I will leave you two be and you have fun with my bestie pissed Quinn". Finally he realizes what is happening and I walk out before Quinn started to continue to yell.

I focus back on my main problem, Were did Britt go cause I just want to make sure se is ok. I reach the bathroom and Britt isn't there. I think and automatically know were she went, the roof. Brittany likes to think up there and with everything going on, she has definitely gone up there.

I began to worry and then I start racing to the stairs for the roof. I reach the top and all I see is Britt just laying there. not moving, not crying, nothing. I run up to her and notice that she is breathing. that's a good sign so I attempt to talk to her.

"S hey how are you

" B you scared me, I was so-so worried, I thought you were. I thought you were" I don't complete my question because I began to sob into her shoulder. I was so worried.

"sh baby its okay to be worried." I snap

"No it isn't I need to be strong for you. It isn't right you're the one who is supposed to need me. Not vise versa!"

"Whoa what was that do you think I cant help myself and be strong in this situation too!"

"No baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"No just stop it right now! I'm not a little kid anymore! And you dont need to act like my bodyguard!" and Britt Storms off. I'm in some deep shit

**Hey I need reviews for more ideas. Thanks and I will try to make the captures longer. **


	8. Destination Army

**the name pretty much says it all so enjoy and please review. thanks. this is just Brittany's point of view cause I enjoy switching between the two.**

destination army

I ran down the hallway and started running to the only place I could think of. The park were Santana and I would play. Knowing Santana as well as I do means I know she wont look here. I need to be alone. I sit down at the end of the slide and my phone rings. Text message from Santana. Ignore. It rings again saying the same thing. Dame it Santana I don't want to talk about it cause soon you will be back probably in college and I will be here alone. My phone rings again but this time its a call. I decided to let it go to voice mail and be able to hear it without her knowing Im listening.

_"Britt baby, I am so sorry and I know you can handle yourself just fine. I know this because through all this shit that's been going on, the only this you do is rarely cry. nothing else. You have dealt with so much over the past month not even the past 3 weeks that I just don't want you to hurt anymore. Baby, please forgive me and come home because I have something important to tell you. love you B"_

Fine, I thought I will go home and talk to you and listen. I walked to Santana, occasionally getting stared at and arrived at her house 10 minute later. Santana just as I walk through the door tackles me and starts talking at mile a minute.

"B, I am so sorry and I wont ever say that I don't think you are strong a of or ever doubt you again. Your amazing and..."I had to get her to stop rambling.

"Sh san. calm down, its okay I forgive you, if you promise to stop rambling." I say with a smirk on my face and then it all goes down hill. There is a pounding on the door and a voice of someone who use to be close to me.

"Brittany.S. Pierce get your ass out here now." I look at Santana who has turned into the couleur of a cherry and I swear if this was animated there would be fumes coming out of her ears.

San whispers" what the hell is he doing here?" I shrug and open the door to face my father and mother. They look pissed and I have no clue why.

"why the hell are you here on my property? " Sanny says nearly spitting on him

"We have come to take whats rightfully mine back. Now freaking step aside before I make you step aside." I decided now is my best time to speak up.

"Im not going to live with you again you crazy son of a gun!" and I am so made I spit in his face. My so called mother speaks up.

" You are such ungrateful girl, we treated you decent". I looked at Santana who had her hands balled into fists.

"Do you know what, you guys treated her like hell, you freaking beat her and raped her, that is treating your daughter right? all you two are, are scum and people who don't deserve to have someone in your life as good as Brittany!" They looked shocked and then my father and mother looked like they were about to explode. It all happened so fast through that I couldnt react in time. He punched Santana so hard that she fell over and then my mother tried to grab me but i ran into the house (Santana had been punched so hard that she was already in the house) and shut the door. All I could think of was to call 9-1-1. I called and they were coming as fast as they could but I can still hear my father and it sounded like he was about to break down the door. Shit I said and then I grabbed Santana who still wasnt awake for the punch but i could tell she would be soon so I dragged her into my bedroom and locked the door behind us.

Sooner than later I heard a crash and then sirens. I look at Santana who is breathing just fine. that's good. I start to yell in her ears and slowly she opens her eyes.

"B what happened? All I remember is arguing with your dad"

"Sanny he punched you but don't worry he is gone now. I called the police and I think they took him"

"Britt baby good job. I have to tell you something"

"Sh tell me later"

"No now would be best. B I left college." I became very confused then

"Why?"

" Because I didn't like it. I am so good at taking care of you" She said as she sat up off the floor" That I figured I could do that as a perfestion. B I joined the Army."

**How did you all like it? I know they are short but thats why I update as often as I can and please review.**


	9. HELP

**most of you think that tis is a update but it isnt.**** i thought that after that ending i would have a good idea for this one but the problem is i dont so i NEED you guys is help plse with reviews of something cause i have got nothing for tis chapture. thanks**


	10. this cant happen

**hey im back and im sory its almost been a week without update. this will be a short chapture cause im still unable to think good writing wise. reviews wanted.**

** _this cant happen_**

"Your what?"

"I joined the army... Britt baby-" I start to tear up but pull myself together and stop her in mid-setence.

"Santana, you could die... I... I need sommebody there for me. so much shit has happened in the past month and then you decied its a perfectly good time to go. we just got back together and figured everything out. your going to leave me again, except this time its the army and not collage!''

"I-"

"No i dont wan to hear it. I waited for 2 years for you to come to terms with yourself and then we get together and you go to collage and I dont make it cause of my grades. Then we break up and now were back together after Ash almost dieing and me getting kicked out and freaking everything. This all has happened in the past month. I have gone threw hell- we have gone threw hell together and your just going to though it all away. For what, The god dame army!" Santana attempts to stand up but is unsecsefull. I began to walk away but i stop cause she has launched herself onto me and pulls me down.

"What the-"

"Dont go britt baby please, I need you so bad and if your not here for me when I do this then I have no clue how I'm going have any urge to do this. I did this to protect us to protect our contrey. To make sure they never even pose a threat to you or our family."

" wait did you just say family?"

"no, um I have to go" and santana finally able to steady herself walks away. That was wierd. Im still fuming about her joining but I understand why now at least. Its another chance for her to protect me. God and this one could cost her, her life.

_8 days later_

Santana has been avoiding me everywere and anywere. Im tired, frusterated, and feed up. there she is in "our" house her familly and I. I barge in, grab santana, excuse myself infront of the lopezs and pull santana upstairs.

" when the hell will you tell me whats up!" She looks uneasy.

"What do you mean whats up? nothing is up but the god dame sky." Then i look in her eyes and I see a spark of anger.

"you know exactly what I mean. You havnt said a word almost to me in over a week."

"God Ive been busy with stuff."

"Like what?!" I wait and there is no response.

"thats what I thought no do you want to just continue to lie to me or spit it out"

"I love you but I cant tell you yet. ok. I want to but I cant"

" oh my god are you cheating on me?!"

"Oh god no britt babe I would never cheat on you"

"Then what is it?"

" Brittany I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you and we would play house and be married. I was scared for so long about coming out and now I know whats right and how to make my life complet in every way shape and form. I know we havnt been together long at all and we have always been off and on but when I'm with you the world just seems right." She gets down one one nee " B,baby will you marry me?"

**cliff hanger!. what do you guys think she should say?. Plse review in need of opinons badly. lol enjoy!**


	11. okey

**hey thanks for the review. are you guys all ready for this chapture?!**

Okey

my heart was beating. secondes passed and i slipped out of reality but brought back by the sound of santanas voice.

"B, babe will you plse give me a answer? B will you marry me?" The words slip out of my mouth but I know they are the right ones.

"Yes, yes...yes I will marry you!"

" you will"

" I will be happy to be. with you for the rest of our lives. I love you so much santana."

"I love you to britt. I love you so much you dont even know. thank you" As soon as, she sayd that I begain to think of santanas futer and the could die. Or get hurt. Or go missing. wait when is she even being shipped out? i thought this to myself. I need her, she is the one thing that has kept me grounded over the past while.

"San do you know when you leave"

"Yea b but thats a long time away" i began to worry myself just ask the date

"Santana what day are you leaving"

"in 10 months"there is a pause then she continues" B I want our wedding to be before i go"

"I want that to san, i want that to"

**short i know but hey im doing the best i can after the promo with bram i dont really feel like wrighting :( i want to know if you all want another couple of chaptures or this to be the last one**


	12. the wedding part 1 nervous

**hey i am thinking that i will do 4-5 more updates after this and then the story is complete :) enjoy and i would like to thank the readers of this story for your support :) mentions quick in this chapture... I would really want to get at least 4/5 reviews for the wedding please **

the wedding part 1 nervous

_6 months later_

this must be perfect I thought. It has to be. I need it to be the best for her because she deserves it. I think and think and think. Its the day before the wedding and I am freaking out. I have no idea how Britt is keeping it together and going with the flow. I look over the list of things that we have and need

flowers... check

invites... check

dress'... check

I know im missing something... god dame it, it's the maid of honner... of all the things I forgot it was that. Who would be willing to in such short notice... Quinn, she could come and puck well he could just deal. Ever since they got back together she is so much happier then what she was before. I decided that there is no time like the present and call her up.

"Quinn fabray speaking"  
"Quinn, thank god, I need a favor"  
"I'm listening"  
"I know that you are coming to the wedding and stuff but could you be my maid of honner... I kinda forgot"  
"you forgot about the maid of honner?!"there is a pause and then she continues"Of course you did your Santana Lopez. Well I would be honoured to"  
"Great thank you so much you're the best and I owe you well I must go love you and bye!" I quickly hung up the phone before she could talk more about it. Britt would freak if she found out I hadn't chosen my maid of honner yet.

* * *

I cant wait to see Santana's dress I thought. mine was sleek and shiny at the bottom and a bit puffed out but not much. It had diamonds in the front and it had one strap. I knew as soon as I saw it at that store that it had to be mine. A bonus was that it was affordable to.

''One sleep'' I said out loud in Santana's guest room.

"What was that babe?" Santana said as she walked into my room

"One more sleep intel were married... I love you so much Santana and I want to be with you for the rest of my life but I'm really nervous san... And not the type of nervous about lord tubbington still doing drugs." San smirks"The type of nervous like holy hell I'm getting married and I'm only 19. San, none of my family is going to be their. I am supposed to hate them but I don't." I turn away because I don't want her to see me cry. I try to hide the crying but I am unsuccessful

"Britt babe you don't hate them cause their you family. And your to good to hate them. your to nice of a person to"

"I flipping hate this... It's so frustrating" I walk out of the room and bump into

"Hello Brittany" She pauses and then continues "I was wondering and please don't mention this to Santana about you guys getting yourselves an apartment before she leaves"

"Oh my god your serious right, I'm sure Santana would love it cause I do"

"Ok we can tell sanny later tonight and look next week for apartments. do you mind me asking were you guys' honeymoon will be?"

"Santana said it was a surprise for me and that she was going to make it like how it was in breaking dawn. So I think an island or something?"

"just wondering and glad I talk to you about the living together situation but I must go to work. Night shift."

"Ok Mrs lopez have a good night and I watched her walk out the door and just stared at it for a minute before walking outside myself. I needed time to think and calm my nerves for tomorrow. I know not of where I walked to in till I was there. The park about 2 blocks away from sanny's house. The first time I met Santana was here. we were 5. and it was in the winter ish time so there was only a bit of snow.

_flashback_

I ran towards the old play set. my mother calling after me telling me to be carefull but i just ignored her and continued to run. I saw 3 kids there, 2 playing with each other and the other one alone and behind the set. I could hear her sniffling so I went to talk to her.

"you ok. I'm Brittany"

Santana and yea I'm fine now leave me alone."

"no you look sad so I'm going to play with you"

"Fine but don't bug me" all of a sudden I heard laughter and felt something cold. like really cold. I began to cry and then something happened that I couldn't explain. I heard cry and yelling. Santana was fighting them. and I mean like fighting them. she comes over to me later.

"you can thank me later so let's go play"

_flashback ends_

"why hello Brittany" I hear from them bushes and then I scream and I hear my name on the other end of the park being called and then person leaves.

**short I know but still enjoy and please review cause I NEED ideas for this person and ideas for the wedding. :D**


	13. wedding part 2

**sorry this took so long ive been trying to update my jarley fanfic also so it takes a bit and with school its getting harder so sorry. I figured out who the person should be. REVIEW PLEASE. you can follow me on twitter at dianna agron foreves if you want :) im going to add more chaptures then expected cause this was really short so sorry again.**

wedding part 2

I run towards santana crying. once I reach her i give her the biggest hug ever. santana looks worried.

"Babe whats wrong?"

"Som-somebody was in the the bushs a-and they new me" we began to walk towards the car

"Babe your ok now your with me and i promise you that we are going to be ok and everything is going to be fine. I dont think anybody was in the bushs. its just you imagination" finally, we reach the car and santana opens the door for me and walks around. after what santana said, neither of us talk. 5 minutes later still no words being excanged we reach home and get out of the car. walking into the house i began to run upstairs. I tierd and drained from all my energy i had earlyer in the day.

I leap into bed and close my eyes before I know whats happening I began to dream.

I am back at the park. I began to run toward to bushes were i heard the voice but now i hear 2 people not just 1. walking towards the sound I see who it was and to say that I was shocked would be a understatment. It was sam and them why me and more importantly what did they want?


End file.
